


a little more

by honeypottrap



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kink Discovery, Multiple Sexual Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rule 63, Unsafe Sex, consensual voyeurism, ruined orgasm, sorry Auston Matthews sometimes girls do it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypottrap/pseuds/honeypottrap
Summary: Mitch gestures for her to keep going, and Zach really can’t believe she’s saying this, but there’s something in Mitch’s eyes that make Zach want to push her. “It’s like, a lot, you know? The tears take a lot out of me.”Mitch sucks in a breath, looking a little dazed. “You’d do that? To yourself?”(Alternatively: And they wereroommates.)





	a little more

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the concepts ["My girlfriend masturbates after we have sex. Why?"](https://www.theguardian.com/lifeandstyle/2018/mar/05/my-girlfriend-masturbates-after-we-have-sex-why) and “My boyfriend has (accidentally) been edging me for the last two months”.
> 
> >Unsafe Sex tag is because Auston and Mitch don't use a condom.

"God, he's just-- he's so fucking huge. Have you seen his thighs? Oh my god. I'm going to die." Mitch groans, covering her face dramatically, and Zach rolls her eyes. Rooming with Mitch is, hands down, one of the most ridiculous parts of her life-- has been even since Mitch dubbed her a close enough friend to thirst to about Auston Matthews. “He practically picked me up when we hugged today, I thought I was going to orgasm _right there_ \--”

"Calm down, oh my god,” Zach flushes. “I'm like, a hundred percent sure he'd be down with hooking up."

"You think?" Mitch asks hopefully, like she doesn't know that she's a total bombshell, like she doesn't know Auston's been lusting after her since day one. It’s not like it’d take much convincing on his part if it gets his dick wet. 

" _Yes_. Now can you please let me get ready for bed?"

"I suppose," Mitch says loftily, looking thoughtful, and turns the TV volume down to a dull roar.

\--

Zach guesses she's something of an matchmaker, now, because if the sexual tension was obvious before, it's practically palpable now. Zach feels like she's going to choke on it, the way they're openly ogling each other at all times.

The entire team breathes a sigh of relief the first time they show up at breakfast five minutes before they'd be late, obviously frazzled and reeking of sex. 

" _So_. Was it good?" Zach can't help but prompt, noticing the way Mitch is practically about to vibrate out of her seat.

"What? Oh-- yeah. He's really hot." Mitch says, distracted and staring at Auston with some kind of unreadable expression. Zach would normally prod at it, teasing, but she hasn't had to hear Mitch salivating over Auston Matthews’ dick since the last time she'd gotten completely wasted, and that's a streak she's not particularly eager to have end. 

She should probably be used to girls she’s into ending up unavailable by now, but, jealousy. It’s a hell of a thing.

That should be the end of it, and yet Zach's sleep is still getting interrupted by Mitch, somehow.

"Zach. You still awake?" Mitch asks lowly, later that night, and Zach suppresses a growl.

"Not because I want to be."

"Zach. About Auston. So like, the sex--" Mitch starts.

"Mouse, I'm sorry, but I really don't need to hear whatever you're about to gush about." Zach grumbles, and maybe it's a little harsh, but it works.

Maybe now Zach will be able to get some fucking peace.

\--

And-- she kind of does, except for how a fucked out Mitch Marner is way, way more distracting than one who whines about how horny for Auston she is all the time. 

Their sex life must be _really_ good, Zach thinks, because Auston hardly hooks up otherwise, and Mitch comes back to their room most nights on the road still aching for more-- Zach's gotten off to the choked-off breathing and slick sounds from the bed opposite enough times that it's probably for more than just convenience’s sake. 

Somehow they’re still insisting that it's not serious, but there's no way that'll last, not with the way Auston's started getting all doe-eyed around Mitch. 

Mitch seems completely oblivious to it, doesn’t react to the numerous questions she’s getting from the team about going exclusive, doesn’t seem to notice the way Auston’s started getting needier around her-- she just responds by sleeping with him more often, which makes the whole cycle _worse_. It's absolutely ridiculous. Their communication must be dreadful.

It really does feel like they're having sex, like, _constantly_ , and just thinking about how tiny Mitch is compared to Auston gets her every fucking time. So she's sexually frustrated, probably getting off as often as Mitch is-- sue her.

Mitch is away in Auston's room, and so Zach figures she has enough time for some alone time, rubs one out slow and languid, not bothering to use headphones.

The door to their room slams when she’s washing up afterwards, and she comes back to see Mitch staring intently at her laptop, sitting cross legged on Zach’s bed.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Zach slams it shut, but it's probably way too late. Her skin prickles, embarrassed, but Mitch just sits back, appraising.

"You're into that?" She asks, but it doesn't sound mean.

"I don't know what you're talking about--"

"Intense orgasm denial--" Mitch starts reciting, and Zach scrambles to stop her.

"Shut up, shut up--" Zach hisses, and Mitch laughs.

“Sounds kinky. Tell me about it? Or we could watch.”

That’s so, so not straight, and Zach honestly wonders if Mitch knows what she sounds like. To be fair, Mitch’s entire personality seems very oblivious-straight-girl, but Zach can’t lie and say she isn’t a little into that, too. She’s gotten more than a few ‘ _look at my new underwear!!’_ texts that are, like, one suggestive caption away from being full blown nudes. Zach has stopped feeling guilty about getting off on it. Mitch knows she’s gay, probably just appreciates the attention.

Zach pretends to think about it. “Hmm, nope. Not doing that.”

Mitch pouts, wraps her arms around Zach’s torso, far too close for comfort. “But _Zach_ \--”

“Get off me--” Zach pushes her onto the bed and is dragged down herself, and they tussle for a bit before Zach can pry Mitch’s octopus limbs from her. This is exactly like those stereotypical girl sleepover movies, and if Zach wasn’t already very comfortable with her sexuality, Mitch squirming under Zach’s hands where she’s got her shoulders pinned would be making her lose her goddamn mind. As it is, it’s already a lot.

Mitch is still sweaty, and Zach can _smell_ the sex on her. God, she’d just gotten off but this is making Zach almost dizzy with how much she wants more.

“Ugh.” Zach says, and lets Mitch up.

“Your arms are so _strong_.” Mitch says, like an afterthought, and Zach makes a face to hide the way it makes her gut run hot.

“Buttering me up is not gonna work. Watch porn on your own time-- _not now!_ ” Zach clarifies, not at all panicking at the way Mitch is speculatively eyeing her own laptop.

“ _Fine_ ,” Mitch huffs, and finally gets up to shower. She takes her sweet time, probably hogging all the body wash, but Zach can’t say she’s not grateful for the extra time.

\--

Zach should’ve realized Mitch wasn’t going to let it go that easily.

"So, like. Ruined orgasms, you ever had one?" Mitch asks at normal speaking volume, plopping herself down across the table from Zach the next morning. 

Brownie trails off in whatever story he’s telling, mouth slack. Zach shrugs helplessly, trying to look equally baffled by the conversation topic. “I’m just gonna-- I’m gonna get more eggs.” He stutters, not even taking his plate as he practically _bolts_ from the table.

Zach turns red immediately. "You can't just ask me that, _jesus_." 

"Why not?" Mitch asks, far too earnest.

"It's not-- you have a boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend." Mitch says, and Zach gives her an incredulous look, because, _really_? 

"Okay, Mitch."

"Seriously! And don't change the subject-- have you?"

Zach can’t believe they’re having this conversation. “I mean, yeah, but it’s not-- it’s just something I like to watch, usually.“

Mitch gestures for her to keep going, and Zach _really_ can’t believe she’s saying this, but there’s something in Mitch’s eyes that make Zach want to push her. “It’s like, a lot, you know? The tears take a lot out of me.”

Mitch sucks in a breath, looking a little dazed. “You’d do that? To yourself?”

“Mhmm,” Zach doesn’t know where the low voice she’s using came from, but she’s not complaining-- just leans in further, and Mitch mimics her, looking entranced. “It’s better when it’s slow, when you’re really--”

Zach’s phone starts vibrating like mad on the table, and they both jump at the noise. When she checks, it’s just an entire string of texts from Brownie, ranging from ‘!!!!!’ to an actual image of them from the back, their body language secret, intimate. Zach sighs and pushes her chair back from the table. “I should take this.”

What she _actually_ does is stalk down to the lobby, find Brownie lingering awkwardly near the elevators, looking stressed.

“ _Dude_.” Brownie says, incredulous.

“It’s just-- girl stuff?” Zach offers, but Brownie doesn’t take the bait, just exhales roughly through his nose. 

“This is bad, Zach.”

“Yeah? How so?” Zach crosses her arms, getting a little defensive.

“You honestly don’t get why it might look bad for you to be flirting with your linemate’s girl?”

That was absolutely what just happened, Zach thinks, still feeling a little giddy, and Brownie groans at the look on her face.

“Don’t _worry_ , come on. It’s just messing around.”

“You say that like I don’t know you’ve been eyeing her up since August.” Brownie mutters, but he lets her get away with it, stops looking like he’s just learned about a secret plan to overthrow the Prime Minister.

Facing Mitch after that isn’t all that different, which is kind of disappointing, because Zach had really been thriving on that increase in sexual tension between them. In her mind, Zach knows Mitch probably hasn’t forgotten, but she doesn’t bring it up again. Gradually, Zach lets her guard down.

\--

Zach opens the door and gets an eyeful of Auston Matthews' gigantic hands all over a shirtless Mitch. _Oh, jesus_ , she thinks, and realizes she said it out loud when Auston springs back, face flaming. Mitch looks at Zach, barely concerned as Auston stutters out apologies, adjusting himself in his pants.

"Shit, shit, sorry-- I'll just--" He shifts like he's going to leave, and Mitch's hand darts out to grab his wrist.

"Wait, wait-- it's fine. Zach doesn't mind, do you?"

Zach's mouth is dry. She feels like she might swallow her tongue, can't respond.

"You want her to watch?" Auston asks faintly, and Mitch grins impishly, shamelessly grinding her hips up.

“Mmm, yeah,” Mitch hums. "I like it."

Auston groans, dropping his head slightly. "Fuck. That's so fucking hot."

"Then come _on_." Mitch urges, pressing into his hands, and he resumes groping her through her bra as he kisses down her neck. There's-- there's no way it feels like anything, not through all that padding on the stupid lacy bras Mitch likes to wear, but Mitch's fingers tighten in his hair and she lets out a soft encouraging moan. Zach sits on the opposite bed, knees nearly giving out.

Is this-- is she serious?

Auston’s working her shorts over her hips to reveal matching teal underwear, and Zach manages to avoid looking any lower, for the most part.

“Hey, you too--” Mitch fusses, and Auston pulls his shirt over his head with only a single glance at Zach, dragging down his pants over his insane thighs-- only that’s not what Zach’s looking at, because Mitch is spreading her legs, and-- _oh, fuck_. She’s soaked through already, the fabric dark. So much for not looking. Auston drags them down, and Zach sucks in a noisy breath.

Without much warning, Auston plunges his fingers into Mitch, and she _squeals_ as he works her hard and fast. He's completely ignoring her clit, the angle wrong for any good g-spot stimulation, but you wouldn’t know it from the confidence he’s radiating. Zach is almost embarrassed for him-- the fact that no one's ever had the guts to call him out for this is hilarious, she thinks distantly, but she's mostly just losing it at the way Mitch is reacting-- like it's the best thing in the world, vocal and so damn _loud_.

"You're always so wet for me, always so ready to take my cock." Auston’s saying, ridiculous fuckboy dirty talk in full force as he shows her the slick webbing between his fingers, but Mitch just opens her mouth, tastes herself with a moan. She looks up at Auston with her wide blue eyes, sucking at his fingertips.

“Christ.” Auston breathes, has to lean back and palm himself. Zach can’t blame him. Her arms are frozen by her sides, but that image alone would normally be enough to get her off.

Auston leans over her shoulders, fishing on the side table for a condom, but Mitch stops him, weaves her fingers through his. “We can-- I’ll let you go bare if you promise to pull out.”

“Fuck. You’re the _best_.” Auston says reverently, kissing her briefly on the lips before settling back between her legs.

Mitch looks over Auston’s shoulder and locks eyes with Zach. She's stuck between being mortified and turned on when Mitch smiles at her while Auston lines himself up and pushes in.

Mitch's eyes widen, then flutter shut as she adjusts to the stretch, and it's fucking obscene, the way she looks, stretched wide around Auston's dick as he bottoms out with a low moan.

“You feel so good,” Auston pants, hardly moving, and complies when Mitch gasps out a “ _Move, please, move_ ,” blunt nails pressing into his shoulders.

It looks like it finally might be doing something for Mitch, a flush spreading down her chest, and Zach presses her thighs together against the aching throb that’s getting harder to ignore.

As long as she doesn’t concentrate on the noises, Zach should be fine, but it’s getting hard with the way Mitch is moaning, little punched out _‘ah, ah_ ’ noises every time Auston thrusts in, her thighs shaking slightly. Zach tears her attention away from the main show, looks back up at Mitch’s face again, and her pulse stutters when she finds Mitch looking straight at her.

And Mitch-- Mitch just fucking _winks_ and lets out a loud whine, leaning into Auston's thrusts and canting her hips up.

“I’m close--” Auston warns, sounding strained. It looks like Mitch might be, too.

“Don’t-- mmh, don’t forget to pull out.” She says around a moan, and Auston sinks in completely one last time before slowly pulling out, dragging, and Mitch’s hand darts to replace it, deftly quirking two fingers into herself, alternating circles over her clit.

“You first, wanna see it.” Auston grits out, slowly working himself over her stomach, and Mitch speeds up, trembling. Zach can’t help the soft anticipatory noise she lets out, and there’s no way to know if that’s what did it, but Mitch falls over the edge, drawing her hand away-- not touching.

“Oh God,” Mitch chokes out, clenching around nothing. Her eyes are welling up, and Zach can practically _feel_ the hollow half pleasure radiating through her.

“Love how you cry from feeling so good-- you’re so good, Mouse,” Auston gasps before coming all over her. All three of them are breathing heavily, and it’s the only audible noise in the room after Auston finishes stroking himself through it.

"You gonna stay?" Mitch asks shakily, reddened lips still visibly pulsing from her orgasm-- her _ruined orgasm_ , fuck. Zach might just explode. She’s still gripping the sheets, knuckles white with the effort of not touching.

“Not tonight, Willy’s been complaining that I’ve been ignoring him.” Auston says ruefully. “Wanna split a shower?” 

Mitch shakes her head. "I wanna feel it a little longer." She says sweetly, dragging her fingers through a line of cum over her ribs, and Auston curses softly, fixing her with a fond look.

He leaves not too long after, and Zach doesn’t really know the protocol, here-- what someone’s supposed to do after watching two teammates bang?-- but Auson accepts her high five on the way out with a smile. 

As soon as the door clicks shut, Mitch is crossing the room, lunging to kiss Zach. It's messy, and Mitch is desperate, tactile. 

"Zach, _please_ ," Mitch begs, and it's not like Zach is going to say no to that with an lapful of beautiful, denied girl. The incessant need to touch herself is overwhelming, though, and Mitch takes her pause as hesitation.

“I can-- I’ll do you first, okay?” Mitch rushes, hands already flying to Zach’s waistband, and Zach lets her drag her shorts down.

“Just lightly-- yeah, like that,” Zach instructs, and Mitch nodding obediently as she listens combined with everything else has Zach coming in no time. Mitch is shaking, pressing her thighs together, and Zach can’t believe she’s getting to do this.

"Don't worry, I've got you," She soothes, and Mitch practically sobs at the first touch to her oversensitive clit. It doesn’t take much to have her squirming away from Zach’s hands, but Zach figures it out pretty quick-- how hard to press, the right way to make Mitch’s breath catch. It takes a while to build it back up, but soon Mitch’s breathing gets rough and unsteady.

"Are you, are you going to ruin it?" Mitch sounds like she can’t help asking, is a little afraid of the answer. Zach hadn’t even considered it, but it’s certainly an idea.

"Maybe next time." Zach promises, and Mitch comes on a whimper, making a mess of Zach’s hand. Once her orgasm’s passed, she sags into Zach, practically sitting on her lap.

“You’re not mad, right?” Mitch asks, and Zach shifts so that they’re both more comfortable.

Zach’s definitely not mad, it’s just-- “Does he know? Like, this wasn’t cheating, right?”

“He knows we’re not exclusive.” Mitch says, sagging her shoulders slightly. “It’s-- he doesn’t like it, but he says he doesn’t want to know, if I do.”

Zach whistles lowly. “Damn. Secrets, secrets.” 

“Only if there’s going to be one to keep.” Mitch levels her with a challenging look, and Zach grins, squeezes her thigh.

“Hey, hey. I didn’t say no-- just making an observation.”

Oh, this is going to be great. Zach has so much to show her.

\--

Mitch looks so pretty bound in red corded knots that it's almost a shame to cover it up, but it's worth it for the way it keeps her subtly squirming in her seat all throughout team dinner.

“It’s _so_ obvious you want in her pants, could you be any less subtle?” Brownie whispers to Zach, and Zach kicks him. “ _Shut up_.”

“Hm?” Auston asks from across the table, and Brownie looks up guiltily, caught.

“Sorry, Brownie’s just being an ass. You got any plans for bye week?” Zach says, and they both relax as Auston starts telling them about his vacation plans with Freddy.

Mitch comes back from the bathroom and sits back down next to Auston, cheeks looking flushed. She takes a moment to settle, and Zach raises an eyebrow, smirks. Mitch scratches her nose, subtly giving her the finger.

“Hey.” Auston greets, moving his hand below the table, and Mitch jumps slightly, moves his hand away manually. Zach smiles into her beer.

“Wrong week, you know? Sorry.” She lies, widening her eyes meaningfully, and Auston gets it pretty quickly.

“Ah-- sorry about that.” He says, tone caught halfway between embarrassment and pity, and Mitch pats the side of his face cheerfully. “No worries! There’s still other stuff.” 

Brownie coughs, turning red, and they change the subject. 

There's not a single person who doesn't notice when Auston and Mitch both conveniently disappear for a while, and Zach takes a moment to appreciate the mental image of Mitch on her knees in a public restroom, made more desperate by the unforgiving rope dragging under her jeans.

Mitch heads straight for Zach immediately after, and Zach stands, stretching her arms above her head. Brownie regards her suspiciously.

“You still need a ride?” Zach asks, can’t help the jab, really, and Brownie narrows his eyes further. Too obvious, maybe.

Mitch nods a few too many times for it to be casual. “If you wouldn’t mind?”

Zach shrugs, already pulling on her jacket. “Not at all. See you tomorrow, Brownie?”

“Yeah, that place near the rink for breakfast, right?”

“Mmhmm. Better make it brunch, though.” Zach says, offhand, with a glance at Mitch, and Brownie's mouth drops open.

“Come on, let’s _go_.” Mitch interjects, and Zach gladly lets herself be pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> I know het and f/f tends not to get much attention, but I'd love to hear what you thought about this!


End file.
